User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/ROBLOX Jailbreak Parody Rap: Straight Outta Redwood!
this blog shows lyrics for a rap parody of "Straight outta Compton" I made for Roguelax and Gamerz1436. Rogue and Gamerz, I hope you like it! :) Bold font - Bluegun5 2.0 Itialic font - Roguelax Underline font - Gamerz1436 When something happens in Jailbreak, Mad City, or Prison Life? Nothing happens, Unless someone’s from Redwood Prison. I’m coming Straight Outta Redwood! Crazy-flipping dude named RogueLax, in a gang that's awesome to the max! I got a shotgun, So now you’re all done, If you’re camper, You better get lost son! You too Txat if you mess with me, Roblox gonna have to flipping ban me, From all games, that’s how I’m going out! Put up an L take, well let me show you how! If you wanna rumble, It’s like a junge, I’m shooting at you, while you flipping crumble! Going to Cheater Island with shame like that! Stand back, if you’re gonna go hack like trash! So you better stand back trollers, If you got a rocket, I’ll be dishing out a full truth! With a pistol, I’m gonna keep you dancing! I’m a Sharpshooting, Bullet-Whip Champion! The AK, it’s a good gun too! Stand still, just like a stupid old fool! Me and you can do a robbery, no, maybe? I’m knocking out trollers out the servers, Daily! Yo weekly, monthly, yearly! Until all the hating players see it clearly, That I’m down with the capital RHQ, Boi, you can’t even mess with me! So when I’m in your server, You better quit! Because KreekCraftW is legit! You got killed and straight up pickpocketed, You better believe in it bro, I’m coming Straight Outta Redwood! WOO! Straight Outta Redwood! Straight Outta Redwood! Yo Gamerz! Wassup? Won’t you tell em where you’re from? Straight Outta Redwood! Another crazy rich User! Wanna party up kid? Bruh I’ll see you later! Gotta SWAT Rifle and you know it! Just give me a server and I will own It! But if you try to run away, I’ll come on your back, When you respawn, I’ll destroy you when you enter the map, It’s like Robbery! The definition is wrecking! You’ll be better off, if you stop playing! So quit saying “I’m a Stupid Jerkhead”! I’ll kill a Hacker, And L spam it! but if you suck at playing these games though, I’ll make you a pro so you can join the awesome gang bro! Unless you get mad like everyone used to, It’ll just show that you don’t know who talking to, Will that make you rage quit? Just keep on complaining cause I’m tearing you up thin! I’m Gamerz, I’ll run these servers, You Wiki Raiders, trash talking like Flamers, Yeah Burn! The tables have turned, Now I hope you learned your lesson son, I’m coming Straight outta Redwood! the creation of this parody is owned by BLuegun5 2.0, do not use these lyrics for any purpose (unless you have permission and you credit the creator of the lyrics) Category:Blog posts